Into You
by ol'bosephus
Summary: They're just having fun.
1. Chapter 1

.i.

He's waiting in the parking lot when she finishes her shift, his helmet slung over one handlebar.

"Don't tell me you're in trouble again," she teases and he smiles.

"I came to thank you."

"We did this already," she says remembering the hug - his strong arms around her, the smell of leather - and the chills she got at his words.

"Yeah, well. Let's just say I'm a gentleman. I don't usually kiss girls in front of their dads." She doesn't have time to react. When their lips meet, she wonders how she never noticed how soft his lips must look.


	2. Chapter 2

.ii.

Their first time, they move from the front door to her bedroom in a frenzy, two bodies moving as one. She takes charge on her bed, hands all over him, anxious to get him out of his clothes.

She'd always assumed he would be muscular all over, like the ripples in his tattooed arms, but the first time that her hands find their way under the hem of his wife-beater, she finds that his stomach is soft…more tummy than rock-hard abs.

He snorts a giggle.

Ticklish? Paul? But she dismisses her surprise immediately because nothing about him surprises her anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

.iii.

Paul guides Bella with a hand at the small of her back, leading her through the tribe's pow wow. His friends look indignant when they spot the little paleface with him. Paul waves his hand in their direction to silence their catcalls and off-color comments and loud mutterings about doing favors and scratching backs.

Bella tries to keep her cool despite the hot blush she feels spread across her cheeks at their reference to back scratching and he throws her a secret smile.

They've been doing a lot of scratching lately and Paul has red welts the size of girl-fingers on the skin between his shoulder blades to prove it.


	4. Chapter 4

.iv.

Bella is biting a line down Paul's neck when he whispers, "What are we doing?"

"If I need to explain it, I think we have a problem," she says jokingly but he pulls away.

"Bella, I'm serious. What is it that we're doing…just so that I know. Have you told anybody about this? About us?"

"Paul, there really isn't an us. This is...are you going to tell your friends that you're sleeping with me?"

"No."

"Right, and my father doesn't need to know because he owns a gun and that would be bad for you."

"Right."

"So...we're having fun?"

"We're having fun."


	5. Chapter 5

.v.

"You are beautiful," he whispers in her ear, then kisses her, slow and lazy.

She gives herself up to his kisses, feeling safe under him and enjoying the slow rhythm he's employing on her mouth.

She understands now why his bike is always gleaming and shiny, why it purrs when he's warmed up the engine. His kisses reflect an impressive attention to detail, like he catalogues each of her moans and whimpers, knows when to go slow and when to speed things up, knows how much she can handle and when to push her, knows how to make her purr.


	6. Chapter 6

.vi.

She cries sometimes and he lets her because he knows there is little else he can do.

It pisses him off. The way that she looks at them - Edward and his new girl - like she's longing for the old days. The days it was her at Edward's side, the town's golden boy.

He can imagine the way people would stop and stare at her on his tattooed and leather-clad arm - not the type of attention she'd want but she would ignore them, all stiff upper lip and turning the other cheek. He knows she'd die on the inside.

He is dying on the inside.


	7. Chapter 7

.vii.

She traces the patterns on his skin, knows all the lines that make him shudder when she finds them with her fingers. She lingers too long at one – the black rose, the tribute to his most guarded secret.

They have never talked about it, about his mom.

She thinks about her own mom. Her fickle, but lovable mom.

Is she repeating her mom's mistakes? Will she end up hurting Paul like her mom hurt Charlie?

"Hey," he says, his voice thick, and she's out of her head. "Where you at?" He kisses her softly and she shakes her head, reassuring him.

"I'm right here."


	8. Chapter 8

.viii.

He calls her and it shouldn't feel weird because he calls her all the time but it does and he mentally smacks himself.

 _Stop being a little bitch, Lahote._

Her voice on the other end of the line doesn't help calm his nerves.

Paul Lahote does _not_ get nervous talking to girls, especially not girls he's already slept with.

"Paul, if you're just going to creepily breathe into the phone, you should block your number next time."

He laughs. "No. This isn't…I need to…I was wondering…"

"Spit it out, Lahote."

 _Just breathe_.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

.ix.

He is a perfect gentleman, walks her to her front door, and despite Bella's protests, pulls away after giving her one sweet, hot kiss.

He pulls away neatly when she moves to deepen the kiss. Smiling, he nods toward the door. "Bet your dad's watching," he whispers. "We don't want him to think we've done this before."

"You're cute," she says, feeling shy for the first time since she can remember and he smiles and looks at his feet.

"You too."


End file.
